godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur Grunt
Minotaur Grunts are a species (or several specie) of Minotaurs and recurring enemies through the God of War Series, with slight alterations in every edition. In the God of War Series God of War Regular Minotaur Grunt The Minotaur Grunt were first encountered during the siege of Athens. They are used by Ares as ground troops. They were brown in color, the first wielding two axes uses to execute on the Athenian Soldiers, the rest wields one. They appear frequently through the siege, until they are replaced by a stronger breed of minotaurs. They are mostly used by Ares in the game but Aphrodite uses them to test Kratos use of Medusa's Gaze. They will try to slice you or pin you down with their axe, doing some damage to Kratos. Although they have to be handled with caution, they are easily taken out by launching them in the air. They are considered the weakest Minotaurs in the game and can be executed by Kratos' driving a blade through the skull. Killing a minotaur this way will always give green orbs. Minotaur Hammer Grunt A blue variation of the Minotaur Grunt appears later on in the game.They are stronger then the regular Grunts and due to their weapon of choice, they are referred to as Minotaur Hammer Grunts. They are encountered during the Siege of Athens. The first encounter with the beast is in the streets of Athens after Ares caused a building to collapse and traps Kratos in a cave. The beast is part of a puzzle in which Kratos has to freeze him with Medusa's Gaze in order to activate a pressure plate. From that moment on they are encountered frequently through the game, roaming the streets of Athens. Patrolling through the sewers and near the end of the game, in temples. They can slam their hammer in the ground, creating a shock wave, capable of lifting Kratos from his feet. They can push back Kratos with their Hammer before attempting to strike him down. Further more, they wield an axe as a secundary weapon, they uses in a triple swipe attack, in combination with his hammer. They are executed the same way. Minotaur Warrior The final variation of the Minotaur Grunt is the Minotaur Warrior, a very strong purple minotaur with a huge hammer. They are encountered in the lower parts of Pandora's temple. The first appear in Chamber of Atlas and will appear more commonThey are the ruling class of minotaurs in the lower parts of Pandora. They are replaced later in the game by the Minotaur Tormentors in the upper levels. Their fighting style is similar to that of the Minotaur Hammer Grunt. As they appear later in the game, they are a lot stronger then any other minotaur encountered before this point. In single combat they are way harder to take out and they do a lot more damage to Kratos. The previous tactic of launching them in the air is also harder to execute. When encountered, they mostly appear in groups of two, making it even harder to take them out. But the execution sequence remains the same as before. When killed with the Blade of Artemis, they will be decapitated. God of War II Minotaur Erebus The first minotaurs to appear in the game is the Minotaur Erebus. He is first encountered in the Lair of Typhon. His appearance is similar to the regular Minotaur Grunt, with a few aesthetic changes. Due to the environment, big parts of his body is covered with ice, most notably the horns, the claws and his back. He appears throughout icy level; mostly in groups of two. They are one of the few enemies that are summoned in a unique way, namely by a huge icy gap appearing on the battlefield. Theseus uses the Minotaur Erebus in the second stage of his boss battle with Kratos, marking their last appearance in the game. Their fighting style is equal to that of the regular Minotaur Grunt. But if Kratos use the Orion's Harpoon move, he will not slam the Minotaur in the ground. Instead, he will sent the Minotaur flying after pulling him in. Kratos executes him, in a similar way to the execution move in God of War, only using two blades this time. Killing a minotaur this way, will count as a Ruthless Kill giving the player 25 red orbs in combination with green orbs. Regular Minotaur Grunt The regular Minotaur Grunts reappears in the Bog of the Forgotten, capturing an Argonaut. Kratos encounters their stoned bodies while investigating the disappearing of the Argonaut. They are frequently encountered through the game but from after Kratos have obtained the Golden Fleece, he has the ability to block certain attacks of the Grunts, by stopping the blade of their axe with his bare hands and disarm them after a little struggle before throwing the axe in their chest, weakening them. Gallery Minotaur Grunt.jpg 2.jpg Mino.JPG Fortress of atehns.jpg Kratos vs minotaur hammer grunt 3 - GoW.jpg Minotaur Hammer Grunt.jpg Kratos vs minotaur hammer grunt 10 - GoW.jpg Minotaur Warrior.jpg Minotaur (God of War Betrayal).jpg MinotaurConcept.jpg Minotaure Fantassin GOW.jpg Iceminotaur.jpg Minotaur Grunt 1.jpg ErebusMinotaur-1-.jpg Minotaur.jpg Trivia Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Pandora's Temple Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:Minotaurs